Lukhelia
Lukhelia is a wikination in the Pacific Ocean, southeast of Kamchatka. It has roughly /1.5 million/ inhabitants, and its capital (and largest city) is Lukhangelsk. The main languages spoken in Lukhelia are Russian and English, as well as the Lukhi language; though, Lukhelia has a large linguistic and cultural diversity and dozens of languages are spoken amongst immigrant groups. Lukhelia gained independence in 1992, several months after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. The flag of Lukhelia is a horizontal tricolour, from top to bottom: yellow, black and white. History Historically, Lukhelia has been a part of the Russian Empire, although the indigenous Lukhi people are related to Chukchi, Inuit and Cornevachi. During the reign of the Soviet Union, it was first administrated as part of Kamchatka Krai, and then as its own autonomous region, Lukhangelsk Krai, though not all of current Lukhelia was included in this entity - a lot of the eastern half was uninhabited apart from some Lukhi villages and Russian outposts. Meanwhile, Lukhi people continued to request more autonomy, and for several periods Lukhelia was administrated as a special protectorate. In the meantime, the Cold War was active, and the United States of America, to gain a relatively nearby foothold in the continent (Lukhelia is not far from the Aleutian Islands), started to settle the eastern, relatively sparsely-populated (at the time) half of the archipelago, building several military bases there. When the Soviet Union dissolved in December 1991, Lukhelia was administrated for several months as a unincorporated territory of the United States (an entity similar to Guam); until, in March 1992, under pressure from the Russian and Lukhi inhabitants, Lukhelia was allowed to become an independent country. Geography Lukhelia is an archipelago of 18 islands, southeast of Kamchatka and near the Kuril Islands. By far the largest island is Lukhelia Island. Administrative divisions Click image for an expanded view Lukhelia is divided into nine provinces. These are: *Coastal Province (grey on map) **Capital: Hereford. Largest city: Blueport. Total population: 86'531. *Davidson Province (purple on map) **Capital and largest city: Davidson. Total population: 108'650. *Ganotsk Province (blue on map) **Capital and largest city: Ganotsk. Total population: 89'286. *Lukhangelsk Province (white on map) **Capital and largest city: Lukhangelsk. Total population: 601'822. *Northern Province (red on map) **Capital and largest city: Onarask. Total population: 110'805. *Pernov Province (pink on map) **Capital and largest city: Pernov. Total population: 65'923. *Uvograd Province (yellow on map) **Capital and largest city: Uvograd. Total population: 147'056. *Veliagad Province (light green on map) **Capital and largest city: Veliagad. Total population: 81'718. *Waterpoint Province (dark green on map) **Capital and largest city: Waterpoint. Total population: 211'309. Demographics As of the latest census, the total population of Lukhelia is 1'503'100. Largest cities The largest cities in Lukhelia are: #Lukhangelsk, Lukhangelsk Province (478'930) #Waterpoint, Waterpoint Province (101'039) #Uvograd, Uvograd Province (77'241) #Onarask, Northern Province (67'958) #Davidson, Davidson Province (60'165) Languages The 25 most spoken languages in Lukhelia are: #Russian #English #Lukhi #Uzbek #Belorussian #Chukchi #Lithuanian #Korean #Vietnamese #Dutch #Bosnian #Italian #Fijian #Arabian #Latvian #Mandarin #German #Kyrgyz #Hindi #Cornevachi #Turkmen #Samoan #Japanese #Tongan #Hyonachi Politics Lukhelia is a parliamentary republic; the head of state is the President, and the head of government is the Prime Minister. The government contains the National Congress and numerous ministries. The National Congress is bicameral, consisting of a First Chamber (elected through the provinces) with 50 members and a Second Chamber (elected through a nationwide election) with 100 members. The incumbent President of Lukhelia is Aleksandr Shostakov. Culture Sport The most popular sport in Lukhelia is association football, which is governed by the Lukhelia National Football Association. The Lukhelia national football team is the most popular of the nation's representative sports teams, and the Lukhelia Football League is also popular (especially the First Division). Other popular sports include basketball, hockey (ice and field) and baseball. Music As with most of the industrialised world, rock and pop music are common in Lukhelia, particularly (but not exclusively) in English-speaking areas. However, Russian traditional/folk music and rock are also influential, and the large amounts of immigrants into Lukhelia since its independence, have also influenced the music scene, with Asian and Pacific music, e.g. traditional Pacific music and Indian classical music, also played, particularly in areas with many corresponding immigrants. This high cultural diversity has also resulted in several types of genre fusion unique to Lukhelia. Traditional Lukhi music is also popular, mainly amongst the Lukhi people. During the Russian Empire, there were also several classical music composers in Lukhelia. Category:Lukhelia